


Clouds

by vibe_it_out (TideNightWalker)



Series: The Flash Theory Fics [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Speculations of 2x21, Wally and Jessie wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/vibe_it_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where's Barry?"</p><p>OR</p><p>Where Wally and Jessie wake up, and everyone's sad.</p><p>Predictions of 2x21</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, am I the only one that now ships Jessie and Wally?
> 
> Jally?
> 
> Jessy?

"Wally?! Jessie?!"

A familiar voice pushes its way through the muddy clouds of my mind.

I realize it's Joe and Wells, shouting at me and Jessie. I open my eyes and blink slowly at the brightness of the world.

I groan. "Someone turn the lights off..."

I hear Joe scoff in relief, and I hear Jessie groan as she wakes up.

"What happened?!" Wells demands. "How are you two out?!"

I think. "We were attacked by this... Wave of energy."

"We just wanted to help." Jessie finishes, looking at the ground.

I look around, and I see everyone crowded near us, except...

"Where's Barry?" I frown.

Iris muffles a sob behind her hand, and I notice her eyes are teary and her cheeks glisten.

Jessie slumps, her mouth open in suprise.

I just stare at the ground.

What actually happened goes unspoken, but Jessie and I know.

Barry's dead.

 


End file.
